sic semper tyrannis
by Seaside Fantasies
Summary: They wanted her to be a monster. She was all too happy to oblige.


The first thing she is aware of is warmth.

Warmth, and a feeling of _tightness_ , of not quite fitting into whatever object she is currently trapped in. Had her mental capacities been slightly more developed, the hybrid likely would have recognized this as the urge to hatch and acted accordingly.

Instead, she reacts in fear.

She flails inside the egg, claws reflexively reaching up to grasp onto whatever is confining her, ripping downwards as she tries to get it off get it off get it _away_. The structure gives- if only slightly- and she gives a pleased little chirp, as if in satisfaction that she has defeated whatever enemy sought to hold her in its clutches. She gives it a tiny, defiant little head-butt with her crooked nose next, making a hole just large enough to worm her claws out of. Like a great alien creature emerging from its hiding place, she claws at the side of her egg, her head emerging from yet another crack- and what she sees terrifies her.

There is white light- _bright_ light, and it is almost enough to singe her eyeballs as she crouches within the egg, her eyes darting and claws tapping out a nervous staccato beat upon the eggshell. There are strange, naked, two-legged _things_ walking around her, occasionally peering over at her and giving excited little warbles, and there does not seem to be a maternal figure anywhere in site. Where is mother, where is the warm nest that she is supposed to slip into? Why is no one helping her break out of this prison? Why is no one feeding her her first meal?

She screeches a vocalization that, had her vocal cords been fully developed, likely would have sounded eerily similar to a Velociraptor's distress call- but instead it comes out garbled at best, sounding not unlike nails scratching against a chalkboard. The hatchling recoils at the sound, fearfully glancing over to where her nest mate was hatching alongside her, taking a much shorter time with it than she had. She coos softly at the sight of it, before trying for yet another screech as she fails from within the egg.

 _Hungry!_ she screeches. _Hungry hungry want food want mother where is mother cold and hungry cold strange creatures! DISTRESS!_

She would have liked to add more had it not been for her eggshell cracking farther, sending her into an ungraceful tumble. She screeches in fear before strong hands catch her, and she automatically tries to lash out with her barely-formed teeth, roaring _anger_ and _fear_ and _do not touch_ at the strange presence. She is held up to the light, and she lashes and hisses as those terrible naked faces peer at her.

"She's a feisty one, that's for sure. She will make a fine addition to the exhibits," one speaks up, and if the hatchling pauses to wonder just why she can understand those strange warbling words, the thought does not last long. "Her and her sibling. Imagine the crowds that they will draw."

There are murmurs of agreement, and she watches as her sibling is held up to the light as well, taking in the one that is to be her sister. Her sibling is slightly smaller than she is, darker with a large stripe of white running down her side, her entire structure narrow and built for speed. She does not fight with nearly as much gusto- instead she presses into the hands that are holding her, automatically looking for some kind of guidance, for some paternal figure to come and soothe her.

The older sibling automatically despises her for not fighting back.

"The nest mate is weaker. Her bones are not as fully developed. She may not survive."

"For the revenue that these things are going to bring in, you'd better hope she does," someone snaps, their tone reeking of anger and distrust. She instantly dislikes it.

"Let's get them to an observation cage for now. The first few hours after hatching are critical for a young therapod's health. They need to be put under surveillance, and fed a proper meal."

The owner of the hands that are holding her grunts, seemingly in agreement, and before she can turn to snap at his fingers again she is hoisted up, carried a short distance before she is plopped down in what appears to be a small pen of sorts, filled with lush foliage and surrounded by thick iron bars. Even as babies, therapods could have quite the jaw strength. The employees of Jurassic World weren't taking any chances on having a dangerous predator- even one who had hatched a few hours ago- escaping.

The incident reports on Isla Sorna painted a pretty picture of just what could happen if that was allowed.

Not that the hatchling knew any of that. All she knew was that she was stuck in a cold and dark place, without any maternal figure around to nurture or guide her. With her weaker sibling, who was currently pacing about the small enclosure, occasionally raising her head to either warble in curiosity at her elder sibling, or shriek out _mother mother where is mother hungry frightened need mother_ , the sounds reverberating off of the nearby walls. The elder sibling snarls at her, a quiet command of _be quiet do not draw attention predators nearby_ lacing the edges of the vocalization. They may grow to be queens when they are older, but for now they are defenseless. Tiny teeth and under-developed claws could only help you so much against a potential threat, after all.

Her sibling _whuff_ s in exasperation, but quiets. She curls up under a nearby artificial fern, basking in the ultraviolent light and heat lamps that they have installed above the enclosure, and does not stir until another long-legged creature comes to dump small squares of meat into the enclosure.

Wobbling into standing positions, both of them are quick to screech _anger defiance hatred_ at the strange creature, who simply chuckles before sliding out of the room. They are quick to slink closer to the meat then, staggering a bit on new-found legs as they approach. The elder sibling lashes her tail and snarls as the weaker tries to muscle forward, lashing out with her teeth like a snake as a growl of _get back wait your turn not dominant one_ escapes her lips. The sibling cowers, slinks a short distance away to wait her turn.

The elder gnaws on a piece of meat, angry over her sibling's supposed cowardice, over how she had been robbed of a maternal figure and placed in this strange metal box. The fear still remained, but pure and animalistic rage was beginning to replace it.

She knows, however, that she cannot act upon such urges.

Not yet.

* * *

Am I seriously going to write a fanfiction on CGI dinosaurs? You bet your ass I am.

I have to say that I was quite impressed by the Indominus Rex. Impressed with her cunning, her hatred, that sheer kind of animalistic rage that she always seemed to carry with her. I was thinking more into what her backstory must have been like, to make her hate humans like that- and then a theory on TVtropes pop up. If you take notice of the scene where she hatches out in the movie, her body language seemed more tense than anything- eyes darting around, claws nervously tapping on the shell of the egg. This gave rise to the theory that perhaps she was born _afraid_ of her surroundings, instead of already plotting on how to destroy them. And I began to think- if you were born into an environment where you didn't know what anything was, where you couldn't sense a paternal figure anywhere around to comfort you, where your surroundings could potentially harm you, wouldn't you be quick to start lashing out too?

And thus, this story was born. This is just going to be a quick insight into how the I. Rex may have developed into what we saw in the movie, and it will give an insight into her actions within the movie itself. I sincerely hope that you guys enjoy it- reviews are always appreciated, as well as constructive criticism. Any cover art for this story would also be gr9, but feel free to get a feel for how it plays out first. I'm not entirely happy with this first chapter, but I imagine it'll get a little less awkward to write as it goes on.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
